


lonely town

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: now i'm standing outside your house and i'm wondering, baby... (wayleska vid)





	lonely town

**Author's Note:**

> song: "lonely town" by brandon flowers


End file.
